


You Could Have Died

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“What the fuck were you thinking, Y/N?” Spencer screamed after you. You’d arrived at the scene ahead of everyone else. When you heard the victim screaming, you knew there was no time to wait, so you ran inside, took down the unsub, without any injury to him or the victim, and came out unscathed. However, Spencer was pissed - and he wasn’t being quiet about it either. “Do you realize what could’ve happened to you without backup? What the hell is your problem?”

Of course you realized the danger. What moron wouldn’t? But there was a victim in trouble and your first duty was to the victim, and your teammates if they were there, but they weren’t, so you did what you had to in order to save the victim’s life. “Spence, I’m not an idiot! I realize the danger, but there was a woman in trouble in there - a mother, named Samantha Waters. She has three kids that could’ve been left motherless if it weren’t for the fact that I went in alone.” 

You could tell from the flash of anger in his eyes that he understood you, but he was still angry. “We were two seconds behind you. We were close enough behind you that I could see you running into the building. Another two seconds wouldn’t have mattered!” he screamed. 

As you spun around in anger, you nearly hit into Hotch. “There a problem here?”

“No, not at all, Hotch,” you said, as you started to walk away. 

Spencer wasn’t walking after you yet, but that was probably because he was still seething with white hot rage. After nearly five years as partners and more than seven years as friends, you could tell his anger cycle. Right now, he was at the peak of his anger. “We were seconds away from the building and she doesn’t see anything wrong with running in with no backup! Toward an unsub wielding a butcher knife!”

“I have a gun!” you screamed, spinning around. “Hotch, this is ridiculous! Samantha Waters was about to die! You did the same thing for that guy in the diner a while back. You ran in because you knew you couldn’t wait! I made a split decision to put my life on the line in order to save someone else! When you do what we do, sometimes you do that! I’m not sorry if that pisses you off, Spence, but you should know after seven years that I don’t do things without reason.” A tear formed at the corner of your eye as you continued to wave and flail about in anger. When you were angry, you tended to yell until you cried. Spencer did too, it just took him longer to get there.

“You should have waited,” Hotch said, trying to temper the argument between you. “But if you hadn’t then the victim might not be alive right now.”

When Hotch finished, you turned toward Spencer and threw your hands up in exasperation. “Exactly!” you turned around again and walked toward your car. You came here by yourself, you’d go back to the Bureau by yourself. Despite your best efforts to take off before Spencer got in the car, you’d forgotten to lock the door and he’d jumped in.

“Do you have any idea what it would do to me if something happened to you?” he asked, his voice slightly breathy. This was the stage in his anger just before he started to cry. “If you had gotten hurt in there?”

You knew he cared. He cared more than anyone else in the world. As your best friend of seven years, you didn’t expect anything less from him, but that didn’t make it any less annoying when he yelled at you for trying to do the right thing. “Of course I know what could’ve happened, Spence. But it’s our job to be there for the victims and she needed me. Yes, I could’ve been hurt, but that’s the risk we take to do this job.”

“I know,” he cracked, the salty tears finally from his eyes and down onto the leather of the car seats. “I just worry…I love you, Y/N. You’re my best friend. I have no idea what I would do if something happened to you.” As you drove back toward the Bureau, you heard him sniffling from the passenger seat, so you reached your hand over, grabbing the four fingers on his left hand.

“Spence, I love you too, and I won’t lie, if this had been the other way around, I would probably be yelling at you too, but I would hope that after a little time to think, I would understand that you did what you did because it was in the best interest of the victim,” you explained. When you finally got back to the BAU, you jumped down from the driver’s seat and walked around to meet Spencer. “I’m sorry I made you worry, but I’m not sorry I saved the victim. You understand, right?” you asked. 

He enveloped you in his arms, rubbing his hand on your shoulder blades. “I know,” he said. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I just worry.”

———-

Nearly fifteen minutes after Spencer and Y/N had left the scene, Hotch and the rest of the team made their way back to the Bureau in a separate car.

“So, you think those two are done yelling at each other yet?” Emily asked, leaning against JJ’s shoulder.

Morgan turned around in the front seat. “You think one of these fights they’ll finally realize that they love each other and just get together.”

“We can only hope,” Rossi said. “I’m tired of walking into them and cutting through the sexual tension like a hot knife through butter.”

“Right?!” JJ exclaimed. “I’ve been saying that for years. I have no idea how neither of them see it, especially Y/N. Spence’s been in love with her since before they joined the Bureau.”

“One of these days, it’ll click,” Hotch laughed from the driver’s seat. “God help us all when a couple’s fight ensues.”


End file.
